The Kipnapping After the Wild House Party
by mistress-reebi
Summary: Leon and Precis from SO2 create a teleport to the moon. They failed in their calulations as they arrive at a house party. Crossover to some random animevideo games.
1. The Party is On

The Large orb of mysterious light shined from a distance. Behind it was a ripped, dirty, life-sized cardboard box with the front cut out. Leon gathered space suits for all and oxygen tanks and tossed them to the Star Ocean Party. They each quickly put on their gear.

"I'm so excited that we are teleporting to the moon! This is our best invention Leon!" Precis said, cheerfully.

Leon smiled as everyone lined up, single file. One by one they went into the mysterious orb disappearing once they have entered it. They arrived at some strange house. Earthling teenagers were drinking out of alcohol bottles listening to loud music. The house was trashed, loud and most of the teenagers were loopy.

"Um… I don't think this is the moon." Dias said, curiously

A perverted male wearing a speedo and a pink bow tie stumbled down the stairs and glanced at Rena.

"Hey space girl take off of the suit and meet me in a room upstairs." He said seductively.

Rena marched over towards that man and slapped him until his face bleed. Celine rapidly took off her space suit and dashed towards that perverted man and said, "I'll be happy to go upstairs with you!"

"I may be drunk but I'm not that desperate!" The man hissed as he passed out.

Celine, raced out of the front hall and into the corner where she cried.

"Yo, Space people! I challenge you guys to a round of shots!" A man who was standing in the front hall suggested.

"Your on!" Opera agreed as she ripped off her helmet.

"I think you shouldn't Opera, you know what the doctor said!" Ernest said, grabbing her arm.

Opera got out her Kaleidoscope a.k.a. the massive gun o doom and whacked Ernest knocking him out. She then trotted over to the man and they both disappeared into the kitchen. Noel noticed some stoned teenagers poking a bird to death with a stick.

"This party is too much for me to take!" He said hiding in the corner.

Chisato got out her handy pen and notepad and recorded everything that took place.

"Excellent news report! Violent teens kill innocent bird. They use a stick to poke it to death. They then poke it some more to see if it was alive and they still continue to poke it." Chisato said, quickly writing what she said down.

Bowman glaced at a hideous crack whore; he took his ugly space suit off and walked up to her.

"Wanna make out?" Bowman said, flirtatiously.

"Sure!" The crack whore said as she threw up.

Celine ran up towards the crack whore and slapped her.

"You slut, that's my boyfriend!" She yelled, pulling the drunken crack whore's hair.

"You're not my girlfriend." Bowman grumbled.

"I like to pretend I have a man." Celine cried.

The front door burst open as many police officers raced towards the kitchen where Opera's challenger passed out.

"That was only 20 shots, you suck!" Opera screamed.

The cops grabbed Opera's arms and tried to get her into handcuffs. Before they could she grabbed her massive gun o doom and whacked the cops with it, causing them to pass out.

"I'm over 19!" She replied, running towards the alcohol.

The police arrested many druggies, one of them being a short man with turquoise hair.

"Isn't that Leon?" Claude questioned.


	2. The Aftermath

Reebi, Cutepiku, Erica and Reith hide in a tree house, behind the location of the wild house party.

"I think the cops have left." Reebi said, glacing out of the window.

"I'll go check!" Cutepiku responded.

Cutepiku climbed carefully out of the tree house. She jumped off of the last branch with grace. A dumpster cat that was located underneath the tree hissed at Piku. Piku ran up the tree quickly as the cat chased her. Reith hurried and grabbed a can of tuna rapidly and threw it with great force into the neighbours yard. The dumpster cat followed the tuna as Piku flopped on the tree house floor catching her breath.

"We are stuck in here with no Chichiri!" Erica sobbed.

"Or Mystery man!" Reebi joined in

"Or Calintz" Reith joined the sobbing duet.

"No offence Reith but Calintz looks like a chick!" Erica noted.

Piku grabbed a hook and pulled Ashton into the tree house and laughed in an evil manner.

"I'm not Ashton, I'm a wannabe!" The Ashton Wannabe responded.

Piku threw him outside and joined all the others in the crying square. The bright devilish sun rose as Reebi, Cutepiku and Erica hissed and shield their eyes with their arms.

"THE LIGHT, SHE BURNS!" Reebi squealed.

A bratty child skateboarded along the sidewalk. He noticed the girls in the tree house and started throwing rocks at them. Erica ran towards the neighbours yard and reached for the dumpster cat. She then threw it at the bratty kid. The bratty kid screamed as the dumpster cat attacked him. He skateboarded as fast as he could crying for his mother. Chisato, Opera, Claude and Ashton also passerbys noticed the girls in the tree house. Chisato grabbed her spiffy pen and notepad from her purse. Cutepiku saw Ashton and jumped out of the tree house, spraining her wrist from the fall but got up and clobbered Ashton. Ashton freed himself and escaped into the bushes. Claude glanced at Reebi and ran with terror.

"CLAUDE! I LOVE YOU!" Reebi announced as she ran after him.

"Another great story!" She rejoiced, as she wrote down. "Crazy teens hide from cops by living in a tree house. They must be homeless; we must blame the government for letting teens live in tree houses!"

"We aren't homeless! By the way are the cops gone?" Reith asked

"Yes, do you have alcohol?" Opera asked

"No we ran out." Erica replied.

"Damn!" Opera cursed.

A mysterious arm from the sinister bush reached out and grabbed Cutepiku's leg and pulled her in.

"HELP!" Cutepiku screamed.

It was too late, the arm pulled her into the bush where she disappeared.


	3. the Stalker has become the Stalked

Rena and Ashton waddled over to the police station to see if Leon was arrested from the previous night.

"I don't think we have enough Fol to bail out Leon, I wonder if Claude's planet even takes Fol." Rena questioned, unhappily.

"Some crazy chick wants me, if it wasn't for that kidnapper my creepy stalker would have hunted me down and raped me!" Ashton replied.

The two of them walked slowly to the front desk. The secretary searched for a file on the strange kid with brown cat ears. She scampered over towards a police officer and asked questions. She then returned to the front desk and turned to them.

"He escaped when they arrested him one officer said." She responded to them.

"Thanks." Rena said, gratefully.

They quickly left the large police station and returned to the sidewalk. A mysterious girl with brown hair ran towards them and said, "ASHTON!" he knew who she was. He defended himself by throwing a Suboshi look-a-like and then hiding behind the tree.

"SUBOSHI!" Cutepiku yelled as she huggled him.

"Wow, a girl actually likes me! I have to show my mommy!" The Suboshi look-a-like said, cheerfully.

"Clansay, get er pa outta jail!" His mother answered, in a hick accent.

"You mean Uncle Billy? Sure thing!" Clansay responed.

"YOU'RE NOT SUBOSHI?" Cutepiku screamed as she threw him aside.

Cutepiku stomped aggressively away from Clansay crossing her arms in anger. The evil arm o doom reached out and grabbed cutepiku's leg again and pulled her towards it. Before she could scream the hand of evil doom was put over her mouth, she disappeared before Clansay, Clansay's hick momma and Rena's eyes.

Clansay sobbed, as Chisato appeared out of nowhere and grabbed her spiffy pen and notepad.

"Another news Report! I'm going to get writer of the year! Unknown person kidnaps homeless tree house inhabitant." Chisato giggled.

0000000000

"I have finally found you. How dare you escape from me!" A mysterious dude said, fiercely.

"OH NO! IT'S YOU! I cannot say your name, the readers mustn't know!" Cutepiku said in shock. "Let's call you Kidnapper guy."

"Now that you are here let's make out!" Kidnapper guy suggested.

Kidnapper guy seductively walked towards Cutepiku stroking his slender fingers on Cutepiku's face. Cutepiku punched his stomach, violently and tightly tied his hands together behind his back.

000000000

"Ma, my girl got kidnapped!" Clansay whimpered.

"Yous finally found a girl, me congrats on yous." Ma congratulated. "Yous grammer from them school is making yous sound like a rich folk!"

"To the Trailer! We must think of a plan to rescue her!" Clansay shouted for joy.

They each raced to the small mobile home Ma had owned. They got out pieces of paper and conducted a plan.

0000000000

"Where did Leon go?" Claude questioned as he bounced a basketball.

"I don't know, Dias and Bowman are both missing! Maybe it has to with the kidnapping of my evil stalker. " Ashton pondered.

Chisato briefly looked at her notes and said, "She was kidnapped twice. Once at 6:00, the other at 13:04. Dias has been missing since the party. Leon was arrested at 2, then escaped and Bowman escaped when the cops invaded the party and was last seen at 9:00 in the sinister bushes."

"Do you have an idea of who kidnapped her?" Noel asked, curiously.


	4. Clansay's dumb wife

Bowman sluggishly walked by and passed out on the sidewalk.

"Sorry I'm late, I had to do something." He said, slothfully.

"LIKE KIDNAP!" Precis howled as she threw her shoe at Bowman.

"uh… What are you talking about?" Bowman asked, perplex fully.

"I like the fact that you got her away from me but you pedophile, she is fifteen!" Ashton growled as he glared at Bowman.

Bowman threw Precis' shoe back aggressively as his cheeks turned to the colour rose.

"I don't uh… do uh… minors." He lied.

Dias appeared out of nowhere holding a mysterious bag. He smiled as he jumped for joy, he also giggled like a schoolgirl.

"I had a nice day, I kidnapped someone today!" He said, cheerfully.

Everyone's jaws dropped in amazement. Claude dropped the basketball he had been bouncing, the silence was so intense one could hear a pin drop.

"Mystery solved, but why?" Ernest asked.

"She is cute and reminds me of me! Noel you can't have her!" Dias responded as he pulled out something from his bag.

A fiendish cat hissed as Dias pulled her out from the bag. The dumpster cat jumped out of Dias' hands and viscously attacked his friends. She leaped into Dias' arms where Dias held her close and stroked her softly as she purred.

"I kidnapped this kitten! Some bratty child threw rocks at me and She attacked that kid. You should have seen her!" Dias explained.

"So Dias did not kidnap Piku; therefore the kidnapper is either Bowman or Leon- but I think it's Bowman!" Celine concluded.

"I didn't do it." Bowman pleaded.

Leon walked swiftly with a grin on his face as he sat on the grass. He glared with his fiendish eyes while crossing his arms. Chisato, still holding her notepad and spiffy pen wrote all of the quotes.

"Excellent news report!" She proclaimed. "Bowman Jean kidnapped the famous Cutepiku!"

Cutepiku appeared out of nowhere and said, "Wow, I'm famous!" as she magically disappeared.

"Bowman how could you!" Leon condemned as uncrossed his arms.

"I didn't!" Bowman hollered as he stood up, aggressively.

"Well who else could it be?" Leon questioned.

"Um… I dunno, maybe YOU!" Precis roared as she threw her other shoe at him.

"Where have you been in the past 15 hours, give us the whole story including the part after you escaped from the cops." Chisato asked, as she got ready to write it all down.

"First I have more important things to do then to kidnap and it's none of your concern." Leon explained. "After the cops arrested me I went to the convenient store to buy carrot juice. I was still kinda hung over so I rested on a person's yard. I woke up and saw Piku, Reebi, Reith and Erica."

"Then what?" Celine questioned as she took a few steps towards him.

00000000000

A bright light flashed as Tasuki appeared in the kitchen of Clansay's rusty trailer. Tasuki looked around him as his eyes wondered around.

"Stupid Chichiri, He said he was going to teleport me back home!" he mumbled under his breath.

"Mysterious person, can you help me find my girlfriend?" Clansay asked as he turned his face towards him.

"She's ugly wit them brown hairs and ugly waist size! Clansay yous don't need they ugly woman." Ma said as she scratched her beard.

Clansay handed over a picture of Cutepiku. Ma then adjusted herself in her seat as her rolls of fat juggled.

"Wait a sec, You're not Suboshi!" Tasuki hissed.

"I get that a lot. I'm a big fan of Fushigi Yûgi so can I have your autograph?" Clansay suggested as he grabbed a piece of paper and pen.

"Sure!" Tasuki agreed.

Tasuki signed his autograph on the piece of paper and gave the paper and pen back to Clansay. Hours passed as they strategically plotted a way to rescue Cutepiku. The front door opened as a Cutepiku waltzed right into the room. Her large hazel eyes widened.

"SUBOSHI AND TASUKI!" she shirked.

Cutepiku ran towards them both and clobbered them. Tasuki glared, cursed as he burned the plan.

"I thought you guys hate each other, I mean you are enemies right?" Cutepiku questioned.

"No we are best friends now, I even invited him to my bandits hideout." Tasuki explained as he failed in attempt to free himself.

"I have to tell you something Piku. I'm not the real Suboshi; do you still love me?" Clansay took a risk and asked.

"Hell NO!" Cutepiku screamed as she kicked Clansay.

Cutepiku grabbed Tasuki by the ear as they magically appeared in Fushigi Yûgi land.

"Told Yous she no good, she ugly!" Ma growled.

A small girl with long blonde hair and strange ears entered the trailer.

"Chii." She said.

"What's yous doing?" Ma said as she grabbed her shot gun.

"Chii" the mysterious girl said.

"Clansay get me my bullets!" Ma hissed.

"Yes Ma!"

Clansay went into the closet to get his mother her bullets when the mysterious girl hide behind him and grabbed unto his hand.

"Is dat all they says?" Ma asked, baffled by this girl.

"I guess so, but I think she is cute and beautiful." Clansay said as he looked into the mysterious girls eyes.

"Chii." She said, terrified.

"She ugly but dumb yous marry hers" Ma suggested as she put away her shot gun,

Clansay and Chii got married the next day and lived happily ever after.


	5. The Finale

"This is my defence!" Bowman explained. "Mamimi and I passed out in the bushes and I woke up at around 10. Mamimi's boyfriend is a prick who left her to go to America so she wanted to tape us kissing."

Chisato wrote all of Bowmans information down quickly and asked, "That explains why you lied about not doing minors; I presume Mamimi is the crake whore from last night."

"No, Mamimi is just insane." Bowman added.

Everyone else glared at Leon as if there were flames in their eyes. They crossed their arms and walked slowly towards Leon in a circle surrounding him.

"We believe Bowman's story, so what did you do after you saw them in the tree house?" Noel questioned, hostilely.

"I um.. Found a fish and um.. Played with it." Leon lied as he involuntarily shook.

"Liar! What really happened otherwise I'll get Fuzzy Bunny your stuffed animal that you still sleep with and throw it in acid!" Precis hissed, furiously as she grabbed Fuzzy Bunny.

"I KIDNAPPED CUTEPIKU!" Leon admitted. "She then escaped from me twice, so I gave up kidnapping her."

Everyone gasped with amazement. Claude broke the silence by laughing hysterically. He fell to his knees squealing, "FUZZY BUNNY! HA! YOU'RE HOW OLD?" Leon's face went many shades of red as if steam could come from his brown catlike ears. Chisato wrote what Leon and Precis said, speedly and then thought out loud, "Excellent News Report, the famous child genius still sleeps with a stuffed animal!"

"I HATE YOU ALL!" Leon cried as tears fell down his face.

"Make sure you add in he needs supervision in the bath because he craps in there and doesn't know how to wash himself yet." Precis told Chisato.

"THAT WAS A SECRET!" Leon screamed as he hastily sprinted out of the circle.

"That's your punishment for kidnapping and doing drugs!" Opera yelled at him from the distance.

The Star Ocean party magically returned home. Chisato published her story into the Nedian News and won Reporter of The Year many months later.

ALTERNATIVE ENDING

"This is my defence!" Bowman explained. "Mamimi and I passed out in the bushes and I woke up at around 10. Mamimi's boyfriend is a prick who left her to go to America so she wanted to tape us kissing."

Chisato wrote all of Bowmans information down quickly and asked, "That explains why you lied about not doing minors; I presume Mamimi is the crake whore from last night."

"No, Mamimi is just insane." Bowman added.

Everyone else glared at Leon as if there were flames in their eyes. They crossed their arms and walked slowly towards Leon in a circle surrounding him.

"We believe Bowman's story, so what did you do after you saw them in the tree house?" Noel questioned, hostilely.

"I found a skateboard and decided to be a jerk to people." Leon added.

The dumpster cat from Dias' arms jumped into Leon viscously scratched Leon as he dashed away; the circle broke. A mysterious light flickered in front of the circle of Star Ocean people. Cutepiku, Tasuki appeared out of that ominous light.

"How did we get here?" Tasuki asked, curiously.

Chisato ran up towards Cutepiku and asked, "Who kidnapped you?" as she got ready to write.

"It was a man wearing a hideous mask. I'm sure he would be handsome without the mask." Cutepiku explained.

Chisato wrote it all down quickly as her eyes widened. "EUREKA!" she shouted for joy. "I know who the kidnapper is, but I don't think you know who he is otherwise you would have reacted differently."

"What do you mean?" Cutepiku asked.

"Did you recognize this kidnapper?" Chisato questioned.

"Yes, he looked like that killer on scream, he had the mask and black dress-like cloak!" Cutepiku added.

"So you didn't see his face?" Chisato asked, baffled.

"No, I just saw his long brown hair. He did look like he was covering something though." Cutepiku concluded.

The Star Ocean party magically returned home. Chisato published her story into the Nedian News and won Reporter of The Year many months later.

AN: sorry I was lazy while writing this ending. If you re-read the story you will know who the kidnapper is!


End file.
